Arginine and other basic amino acids have been proposed for use in oral care and are believed to have significant benefits in combating cavity formation and tooth sensitivity. Commercially available arginine-based toothpaste, such as ProClude® or DenClude®, for example, contains arginine bicarbonate and calcium carbonate, but not fluoride. The carbonate ion is believed to have cariostatic properties, and the calcium is believed to form in complex with arginine to provide a protective effect. Natural calcium carbonate (chalk), however, has typically a well defined crystal structure (making it very hard) and relatively large particles, as it must be milled to size. It can be highly abrasive, making such a calcium carbonate product less desirable for persons having sensitive teeth.
Accordingly, there is a need for a stable oral care product that provides a basic amino acid and beneficial minerals such as fluoride and calcium, while still maintaining a low radioactive dentin abrasion value (RDA) and providing optimal protection for patients suffering from hypersensitive teeth.